Phat Beet
Phat Beet is the first plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks zombies in a 3x3 area, dealing 0.75 normal damage shots and from anywhere between its fourth and sixth attack, it will deal a critical hit worth 2.25 normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Phat Beet thumps out damage every few seconds. Phat Beet has been known to drop sick rhymes, dope grooves, and highly satisfactory jams, often within seconds of each other. Audio Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Phat Beet stretches vertically and slams the ground with its body, dealing 35 normal damage shots to every zombie surrounding it in a 3x3 area and 20 to every zombie outside the said area. Strategies Phat Beet shares its strength and weaknesses with Gloom-shroom: namely, an extremely high damage potential hampered by a lack of range. However, the lack of Pumpkins in the second game makes planning a defense with Phat Beet a much harder task. It is very effective in the rightmost columns to keep the far end of the lawn tame. Phat Beet can be really powerful with the help of Sweet Potato or Garlic. You can plant Phat Beets in the second and fourth lanes, and plant a Sweet Potato on the remaining ones. That way, the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes, and they will have to walk alongside Phat Beets dealing damage, which remain safe from being killed. Of course, Sweet Potatoes and Garlic will require replacement eventually. For more damage, you can also plant Spikeweed or Spikerock near the Sweet Potatoes. Phat Beet is useful against the Imps thrown by Gargantuars, especially in Endless Zones with lots of them. It works well in numbers and against them, adding it utility. In Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, Phat Beet can be useful for clearing out tombstones, if planted in the middle of a big group of them. In Wild West, Phat Beet is useful to put in minecarts. Combined with Sweet Potato, Phat Beet can cause great damage to the zombies, including Zombie Chicken, or be placed at the back of the lawn to combat Prospector Zombies. In Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet is useful against Octo Zombies, since a group of them can quickly kill his thrown octopus and free the trapped plant. In addition, Phat Beet is a good plant against Low Tides, especially if you have Magnet-shroom to use against Pompadour and Bikini Buckethead. Phat Beet's attacks can damage Snorkel Zombie, even when submerged. In Frostbite Caves, you can use ice floes to your advantage to create an effective strategy with Phat Beet, as long as there are no Weasel Hoarders or Dodo Rider Zombies. It cannot fully take down a Ice Weasel in one hit (unless it is a critical hit). Both at normal levels and Endless Zone, Phat Beets work well with Winter Melon or Sap-fling because they can slow down the zombies as Phat Beet attacks. To increase the damage, you can use Spikerocks. Also, Phat Beet's Plant Food effect should be used only in large waves near it or you will waste Plant Food. Phat Beet also has a immunity of the Boombox Zombie's ability so try planting a Phat Beet near the zombie when he reaches the sixth coulum as the Boombox Zombie cannot move when his jam is playing. Gallery General Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Phat Beet in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac phatbeet.png|Almanac entry Official HD Phat Beet.png|HD Phat Beet PhatBeetSP.png|Seed packet PhatBeetImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet PhatbeetBSP.jpg|Boosted seed packet PhatbeetBISP.jpg|Boosted Imitater seed packet Boosted Phat Beet No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Endangeredphatbeet.png|Endangered Phat Beet PhatBeetTest.gif|Phat Beet in action (note that Phat Beet does a critical attack on the fourth and tenth attack) Phat Beet in the Zen Garden.png|Boosted Phat Beet in the Zen Garden PhatBeetUnlocked.png|Phat Beet unlocked Beet It2.png|Phat Beet on the Beet It achievement PhatbeetEZ.jpg|Endless Zone card Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Getting Neon Beet's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume File:ATLASES PLANTPHATBEET 1536 00 PTX.png|Phat Beet's sprites and assets Getting Neon Beet's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume PhatBeet Ghost.png|Grayed-out Phat Beet Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Phat Beet, along with Thyme Warp, Cactus, and Celery Stalker. Old PhatbeetSP.jpg|Seed packet (pre-4.1.1) phatbeetISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet (pre-4.1.1) Phat Beet Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre-4.1.1) Trivia *Phat Beet is a pun on the expression "phat beat." **In the official Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, PopCap refers to it as "Phat Beat" in some of their posts.Facebook post: Phat Beat is Unimpressed *Phat Beet, Beet, and its VIP counterpart are the only beets in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. **Coincidencitally, both Phat Beet and Beet attack in a 3x3 area. *Phat Beet is similar to Gloom-shroom. However, Phat Beet only attacks once per second. *Phat Beet's eyes are brighter in its seed packet and in the "Beet It" achievement than in-game and in its Endless Zone card. *Phat Beet is the only non-ground and non-instant plant that cannot be affected by Power Ballad jam. *Its critical hit has a 4x4 range. References See also *Gloom-shroom *Beet *Beet It Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Multi-directional plants